


The Great Game

by Cerih



Series: Sexual Harassment Torchwood Style [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ianto is far more cunning than Jack thinks, Jack is mean, M/M, Sexual harassment Torchwood style, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerih/pseuds/Cerih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ianto won their first two encounters, Jack and Ianto embark on what becomes known as the Great Game of seduction and teasing. Who will emerge victorious and what is the ultimate prize? Sequel to Some Like It Hot and Revenge Is Best Served...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Torchwood is owned by the BBC and I make no money from this.
> 
> Author’s note: This is the final part in my Torchwood sexual harassment series. It’s a sequel to Some Like It Hot and Revenge Is Best Served… and I recommend you read those two first, just so this all makes sense. 
> 
> As always, I’m indebted to my beta, Darcy58. He’s heard me talk about this story, and the series in general a lot over the last few months. In short, he is exactly what I need.

The Great Game

He always made sure the others were occupied first. Only when he knew they would not catch him in the act did he surreptitiously move across the main floor of the Hub until he was standing underneath one of the walkways. The lighting in the cavernous space created a natural pool of darkness there, so he was nigh hidden from the view. He could not be easily seen, but he had a perfect line of sight into the kitchenette, where Ianto was making coffee.

Ianto moved around the kitchenette with confidence born out of familiarity. Jack was fairly sure Ianto could have made the coffee blindfolded and with one hand behind his back. A blindfolded Ianto gave Jack some interesting ideas, not least because the memories of their coffee making lesson and the encounter at the pool were still fresh in his mind. Despite his best efforts, Ianto appeared to have emerged victorious from both encounters, but Jack was determined to gain the upper hand. It wounded his pride a little to think that Ianto was beating him at his own game, but he fully intended to turn the tables. For now, however, he was content to simply watch.

Ianto had measured the coffee into the grinder and was now grasping the handle. When he began turning it, Jack was reminded of him grinding beans during his lesson, of Ianto’s hand over his on the grinder handle and of the sensual words whispered in his ear. While watching Ianto’s arm and shoulder move in time with the turning, he could imagine the muscles under Ianto’s skin bunching and stretching, the layers of his suit replaced by Jack’s memory of an expanse of pale, wet skin. His breath caught as the recollection of a dripping Ianto caused heat to spread through him. He shifted, backing slightly further into the shadows.

Ianto turned the grinder for what seemed like an eternity, every rotation of the handle making Jack feel warmer. Finally he deemed the grounds fine enough and tamped them to the porta-filter. He then got a coffee pot from the drying rack and moved to stand before the coffee machine. Every movement he made cast Jack’s thoughts back to the time when he had been the one preparing the coffee and Ianto’s instructions had coaxed him to a growing state of desire. He felt the ghost of Ianto’s breath against the back of his neck anew and those heated fingers curled around his hip bone.

He had not been near the coffee maker since that lesson, partly because Ianto had always been around when he wanted coffee. But if he was being honest with himself, it was also because he could not enter the kitchenette without thinking about Ianto and all the exquisite details of his tuition. Besides, he was not convinced he had retained enough of the intended content of the lesson to use the coffee machine without incurring Ianto’s wrath. So he had stayed away from the gleaming metal beast; choosing instead to watch Ianto at work in the kitchenette.

While Jack had been lost in his thoughts, Ianto had finished the drinks and tidied up the work surfaces. As he walked through the doorway with his tray of coffees he turned to switch off the lights. His eyes found Jack’s, despite the shadows cloaking him. Jack felt himself flush as a wicked grin appeared on Ianto’s face; a clear indication that he had known all along that he was being watched. Jack could only stare as Ianto walked away, his posture one of confidence.

And so began the Great Game.

* * *

Ianto took the invisible list down to the Hub, drenched and bleeding. Upon hearing the lift mechanism activate, Jack glanced through the window of his office and then frowned. He strode down to the main level of the Hub just as Ianto stepped off the paving stone.

“What the hell happened to you?” he demanded, taking in Ianto’s soaked clothes and a set of angry red scratches running down his neck, from which blood was seeping.

“I had a run in with a Weevil on my way home,” Ianto replied, his voice conveying exhaustion and annoyance. “It was quicker to come back here to get patched up.”

“What happened to the Weevil?” Jack asked, although that hardly seemed like a priority.

“I dumped it through the nearest manhole I could find, having given it a generous dose of Weevil spray first, of course.” As he spoke he moved past Jack and towards the autopsy bay.

“Owen’s not here,” Jack informed him, following him to the top of the stairs.

“I’m aware of that,” came the dry response. “Owen went home hours ago, although I doubt he’ll still be at home. It’s far more likely he’s out somewhere getting pissed and laid.” Ianto began pulling out first aid supplies and stacking them on a spare tray he had laid out on the autopsy table.

“Do you want me to call him in?” Jack offered.

Ianto shook his head without looking at Jack. “That hardly seems worth it. I can give myself acceptable first aid tonight and Owen can have a look at the scratches tomorrow morning, once he has recovered from his hangover.”

“Let me help you.”

This time Ianto did glance up at Jack. “I can manage, Sir.”

He picked up the tray of supplies and ascended the stairs, slipping past Jack with a tight smile. In the brief moment they were parallel, Jack noted that the collar of Ianto’s white dress shirt had turned pink from the bloody water dripping down his neck. Following his instinct, he trailed after Ianto. A tilt of Ianto’s head to the side indicated that he was aware of Jack behind him, but he said nothing so they walked to the small changing room in heavy silence.

Jack stayed leaning against the doorframe as Ianto set the tray on a bench at the centre of the room and began pulling off his sodden clothes. It was a clear sign of just how uncomfortable he was that he did not bother folding the wet garments, but rather left them where they landed on the floor. He stripped until only his trunks remained and then walked to his locker. Opening it, he stared at the contents for a brief moment and then swore.

“What is it?” Jack asked, wondering if Ianto remembered that he was still there.

“I took my workout clothes home yesterday to wash them and they were still wet this morning,” Ianto told the inside of his locker.

“So you have no change of clothes here?” Jack clarified and when Ianto nodded, he continued, “You can borrow some of mine. They’ll probably be a little loose on you, but at least they’ll be dry and warm.”

Ianto finally turned around and the tightness around his eyes eased a little. “Thank you. That would be much appreciated.”

Jack nodded with a careful smile. “No problem. I’ll be right back.”

Ianto waited until Jack had left the room before getting out his towel, stripping off his trunks and stepping into the shower room.

When Ianto emerged in a cloud of steam ten minutes later, Jack was sitting on the bench next to a stack of clothes. Ianto looked more relaxed after a hot shower and the scratches were no longer bleeding. Jack could not help running his eyes down Ianto’s body, which was covered only by a towel tied around his waist. Other than the angry, red wounds on his neck, he was the lean and toned man Jack had memorised every inch of as he had stood by the swimming pool. Ianto seemed to sense the heat in his gaze, because he shifted uncomfortably and walked to the first aid supplies. Jack’s hand on his arm stopped him from picking it up.

“Please let me help you.”

Ianto stayed still for a long while, considering his words. With a long exhale he inclined his head in defeat and pushed the tray further back on the bench so he could sit next to Jack. With a small smile Jack twisted so he was facing the wounds before him and picked up a bottle of antiseptic together with a wad of clean gauze. 

“This is going to hurt,” he warned Ianto, who nodded. Despite his jaw tightening from the force of clenching his teeth together, Ianto could not help a hiss escaping when Jack dabbed the wet gauze against his neck. Other than the small sounds of pain Ianto made, they sat in silence while Jack cleaned the wounds.

“I think these will need antibiotic cream,” Jack remarked and again Ianto simply nodded his assent. Jack put away the wet gauze and picked up a pot of salve. Ianto drew in a sharp breath as the thick unguent was spread on the scratches. Once done, Jack applied a light dressing on Ianto’s neck, resting his fingers lightly on his collarbone to steady his hand. Ianto shivered as Jack tied together the ends of the bandage and they both became acutely aware of just how close they were sitting.

A lazy smile spread on Jack’s face as he put away the spare dressing. “Now this brings back memories.”

“Of my being wounded?” Ianto queried, his voice a fraction too innocent.

The tension in the room thickened as the situation changed from professional to something more intimate. Jack leaned a little closer as he openly admired the view. Ianto gave him a sideways glance that conveyed his exasperation and just a hint of challenge.

“No, memories of you being wet and barely decent.” Jack ran his fingers along Ianto’s collarbone and his smile widened when again Ianto shivered in response. “I do seem to recall that the last time we were in this situation was rather…diverting.”

Ianto twisted around so that he could face Jack, the towel around his waist opening at the side enough to reveal a muscular thigh. “I still maintain that what you were doing that night was harassment,” he replied with a dry tone.

A low laugh rumbled from Jack’s throat as he leaned into Ianto’s personal space until their lips were a mere inch apart. “And I know for a fact that you enjoyed every moment of it.”

Ianto’s breath caught, not so much because of Jack’s words, but because he was tracing the edge of the towel with his finger tips. They left a trail of goose bumps in their wake, before coming to rest on the knot in the towel. “I could hardly help my body’s reaction. Aren’t you supposed to be irresistible with your fifty-first century pheromones?” he pointed out, although his words lacked a certain amount of conviction.

Jack allowed his hand to slip under the towel and come to rest on Ianto’s upper thigh. “I might have believed that excuse had it not been for the fact that you turned the tables on me in the end. Well played, Mr Jones.”

Having been called out on his reasoning, Ianto flushed, acutely aware that the room suddenly felt several degrees warmer. He tried to think of a response, but his entire focus was on the weight of Jack’s hand so close to his groin.

“The upside of this all,” Jack whispered, running his other hand up Ianto’s spine, “is that I now know what sort of game we’re playing. So know this, Ianto Jones: I’m ready for you and I never play by the rules.”

Jack slipped his hand off Ianto’s thigh, but in doing so he turned the movement into a sensual caress. Ianto bit his lip to stay quiet and his eyes fluttered closed. He therefore missed the triumphant smile on Jack’s face as he stalked from the room.

* * *

Jack was returning to his office late one night, when a pool of light in the kitchenette caught his eye. Surprised that Ianto had not gone home yet, he changed direction to go and tell him to do just that. He had almost reached the doorway when a sensual moan stopped him in his tracks.

A lascivious grin spread over his features as a thousand images of Ianto making such a sound flickered through his mind. He wondered – he hoped – that it was the thought of him that elicited such a reaction from Ianto. Unable to contain his curiosity, he closed the remaining distance to the kitchenette and peeked inside. What he saw was not what he had expected.

Ianto had taken off his suit jacket, waistcoat and tie, and they were all draped over a bar stool. The top buttons of his shirt were undone revealing a small swathe of black chest hair. His hair was ruffled, as if he had run his fingers repeatedly through it. He was leaning against the counter, looking relaxed and content. In his hand was a coffee mug and when he raised it to his lips for another sip, a second sinful moan escaped his throat.

As the sound was repeated, Jack felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed, in an attempt to regain control, when Ianto’s eyes shifted up over the rim of the mug and found his. The blue of them was darker than usual and there was passion in those eyes that caused sweat to break out all over Jack’s body.

“Sir,” Ianto stated, his tone neutral.

“Ianto. What are you still doing here at this hour?” Jack asked, stepping into the narrow room.

“I was enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet.” Jack noted the slight emphasis on the word ‘was’.

“You can’t do that at home?” he queried.

“I could, but the coffee machine here is better than the one I have at home,” Ianto explained, his expression suggesting that he was mildly amused by Jack’s questioning.

“Even so, surely you’re used to your own coffee by now?”

“I was experimenting and the results were, shall we say, orgasmic.” Ianto smiled at the flash of heat in Jack’s eyes at his choice of words.

“Can I try some?” Jack asked, looking hopeful.

“Nope.” Ianto shook his head. “This is one cup of coffee I’m not sharing with anyone, not even you.”

True to his words, Ianto finished his drink in one long swallow. As the flavours hit his taste buds, his eyes fluttered close and again an involuntary moan slipped past his lips. The sound made Jack’s whole body tense and he stepped forward, needing some kind of contact with Ianto. Sensing his approach, Ianto’s eyes snapped open and he sidestepped around Jack to place his mug in the sink. Taking advantage of Jack’s slower responses, Ianto pinned him against the counter, his chest pressed against Jack’s back.

“None of that, I’m afraid,” he growled, his position perfect for speaking direct into Jack’s ear. “You wanted to play a game, so let’s play.”

He pressed his body closer to Jack, unafraid to show that he too was affected by their proximity. He chuckled when Jack made a sound of protest, and continued speaking:

“I hope you liked the sound I made just from the sheer bliss of a well made cup of coffee. Imagine, then, how I might sound in the throes of pleasure. I hope that image will keep you company during all those nights you have to spend alone in this empty Hub. And now I am going home.”

Ianto gave Jack’s earlobe a quick nip and as Jack shuddered in response, he pushed himself away. His laughter echoed in the small room after he had walked out, leaving Jack alone to recover from their encounter.

* * *

“Tosh, would you mind double checking this calculation for me, as I’m not quite sure…” Gwen’s request was cut short by the urgent waving of Tosh’s hand. She was staring at something with great intensity, her attention unwavering despite Gwen’s interruption.

“Shush, busy,” came a short and very unexpected reply.

“What on earth are you doing?” Gwen asked, now curious.

“Something’s going on with Jack and Ianto,” Tosh offered by a way of explanation and nodded towards Jack’s office.

“Oh, what do you mean?” Gwen continued her questioning, dissatisfied by Tosh’s distracted responses.

“Jack looks to be subjecting Ianto to some sort of extreme flirting. See for yourself.”

Tosh shifted a little to her left and Gwen wedged herself in the space created between Tosh and her desk. Craning her neck, she looked into Jack’s office through the glass and found that Tosh was right.

Ianto was standing next to Jack’s desk, his stiff posture screaming of discomfort. Jack was standing next to him, so close they were touching and he was speaking directly into Ianto’s ear with a lascivious grin. Ianto bit his lip and looked away, not responding to Jack’s words. Jack stared at Ianto for a long while, before he spoke again, running his hand up Ianto’s arm. Ianto tensed further and this time he spoke back, but it was clear that whatever he said required a great deal of effort to utter. They saw Jack laugh and then step away.

“It looks like they’re playing some sort of game,” Tosh mused, now that she could voice her thoughts to someone.

“Whatever it is, it sure looks like Jack’s winning,” Gwen replied, as Ianto shook his head and moved to the door. The scene now over, Gwen lost interest and returned to her desk, although her cheeks were flushed from the sexual tension she had witnessed.

“Mmm,” Tosh said after her, as she watched Ianto walk through the door. His body remained stiff until he reached the bottom of the stairs and was out of Jack’s line of sight. Then all the tension left him and a wicked grin appeared on his face. He almost skipped in the direction of the garage.

“I wouldn’t be so certain,” Tosh murmured to the silence around her, a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Jack was talking to Tosh when Ianto walked in wearing what became instantly known as That Suit. The moment he and the suit registered with Jack, his fingers lost their grip on the papers he had been holding and they landed on the floor with a loud thud. Ianto smirked at the mess and headed for the kitchenette without a word. Jack was left standing next to a very amused Tosh with his mouth hanging open.

It was not the first time Ianto had worn a pinstripe suit, but this was the first time he had come to work in That Suit. As Jack closed his mouth with some difficulty and bent down to gather together the papers scattered on the floor, he concluded that the damn thing must have been tailor made for Ianto. How else could the charcoal grey material fit him like a second skin, without lessening the fine cut of the fabric? If left very little to the imagination, and Jack’s mind was more than capable of filling in the few remaining blanks.

Trying to return the papers to some semblance of order, Jack swallowed around his dry mouth and gave Tosh an embarrassed half smile.

“Perhaps we ought to continue this another time?” she suggested with a quirked eyebrow.

“But we weren’t done yet,” he protested, trying to remember what it was they had been discussing.

Tosh gave a little huff, which suggested that Jack was making her point for her. “I know, but I have a sneaking suspicion brain functions are been demoted way down on your list of physiological priorities.” She flashed him a knowing smile.

“It’s his fault, you know. Him and That Suit,” Jack defended himself, not bothering to deny the truth in Tosh’s observation.

“Uhuh. How long are you going to keep playing this game of yours?”

“As long as it takes.” Jack shrugged, not in the least bit surprised that Tosh had picked up on his and Ianto’s recent activities. 

“Takes what?”

“As long as it takes for one of us to admit defeat,” Jack clarified.

Tosh rolled her eyes as their antics. “And who would you say is currently winning?”

“Oh, me without a doubt,” Jack answered immediately.

While they had been talking, Ianto had returned to the main area with a black bin bag and started tidying up. He kept his back to them and when he bent down to pick up empty pizza boxes off the coffee table, Jack let out an involuntary groan.

“Yes, I can see that,” Tosh said in a voice dripping with sarcasm and she used her index finger to push up Jack’s jaw, which was once again hanging loose.

Leaving Jack rooted to the spot, Tosh walked over to Ianto and complimented him on the new suit. While his addled brain struggled to catch up, Jack could have sworn Ianto winked at Tosh.

He made up his mind straight away. Ianto Jones was going to suffer.

* * *

The team was on their way to Rumney for a simple Rift junk retrieval. The only one was missing was Jack, who had been deep in a conference call with the PM and the Queen when the Rift alarm had sounded. Although whatever had come through was bulky, Tosh’s initial analysis indicated that it was some sort of scrap metal, part of a much bigger vessel. Deciding they could handle the job without Jack, they had left him drowning in etiquette and protocols.

They were half way to their destination, when Ianto’s comms unit buzzed.

“You are a very bad man, Mr Jones.”

“Jack?” Ianto half gasped, surprised by his words. The others turned to look at him, but their puzzled expressions indicated that Jack had switched them both to a private comms channel prior to speaking.

“I say it again, you are a very bad man, Ianto. You knew precisely what effect that new suit of yours would have on me.”

“Jack,” Ianto spoke out a warning and reached to switch off his comms unit, but Jack’s next words froze his hand in mid air.

“I don’t think so, I’m not letting you off the hook that easily. I have things to say to you and I expect you to listen to my every word. And if that doesn’t appeal, let me put this in terms that you will appreciate: we a playing a game. You switching off your comms unit will by default award this round to me. And you wouldn’t want that, now would you?”

“Jack!” Now the name on his lips was a protest as he let his hand drop back onto his lap.

“That’s better.” Jack barked a low laugh at the surprise on Ianto’s face. “The SUV has CCTV, remember?”

“You’re cheating,” Ianto grumbled and shook his head at the curious looks the others were casting in his direction.

“I did warn you; I never play by the rules,” Jack noted, and Ianto was certain he could hear the sly grin that was no doubt plastered over Jack’s face. “Now, where was I?”

Ianto could hear him shifting and the squeak of a chair indicated that he had stood up. After a pause, the rustle of fabric and a groan of springs made Ianto assume that Jack had settled himself on the small sofa in his office.

“Ah yes, That Suit. That damn Suit that makes you look edible, as you well know. It’s so you, it makes you stand out even more for me than you already do. And you do stand out. When you walk around the Hub, my eyes follow you. When you speak, I listen. And when you flirt with me, when you do your utmost to get me interested, well…we can safely say that I’m interested. I might even go as far as saying that I’m…up for anything you are.”

Ianto was aware he had blushed a deep crimson colour as Jack spoke and Tosh beside him was looking at him with a puzzled expression. He fixed his eyes on the scenery flashing by, trying to focus on anything other than Jack’s hypnotic voice.

“As soon as you walked in wearing That Suit, I wanted nothing more than to send the others home and take you to my office. Once there, I would have removed your jacket, so I could better admire the view. And when you’re concerned, there’s certainly plenty to admire. Now, answer me this: do you remember the night at the pool?”

Ianto clenched his jaw shut and said nothing.

“Ianto, answer me.” Jack’s tone made it clear that it was a demand, rather than a request.

“Yes,” Ianto replied between closed teeth.

“Yes what, Ianto?”

“Yes, I remember, Sir,” Ianto emphasised the last word.

“And do you remember how your body reacted to my simply staring at you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Ianto answered without prompting, still ignoring the others.

“Good. Imagine me devouring you with my eyes again. In that suit I could see every delicious detail of you and you wouldn’t be able to hide anything from me. And I would watch you, just look at you, until you were begging for me to touch you.”

He wanted to argue that he never begged, but Ianto could not think how he could say so without the others hearing. Blood rushed away from his face when he heard the unmistakable sound of a zip and then Jack hissed in his ear. Ianto squirmed in his seat, adjusting the position of his hands to hide the effect Jack was having on him.

“I wouldn’t touch you until you begged me to, but when you did, I would remove that waistcoat, loosen your tie and unbutton your shirt with agonising slowness. Then I would do the same with your pants. I would even take the time to fold all your clothes, knowing that it would only prolong the experience for you. I would have you stand in my office, naked, and still I’d deny you what you so desperately craved.”

Jack’s tone got huskier as his breathing grew heavy. Ianto could well imagine Jack sprawled on the sofa, eyes half closed and a languid smile playing on his lips. His mouth watered at the thought of only Jack’s hand moving and of the sounds he was making. He tried closing his eyes, but that only brought the image into sharper focus and so he snapped them back open straight away.

“You’re quite a sight, sitting there in the backseat, flushed and trying to hide your arousal from the others. I could watch you squirm all day long. In fact, with the CCTV recording all of this, I might do just that. I know you can visualise what I’m doing right now, whether you want to or not, so take that vision a step further and picture me on my bed, with nothing but a video of you on a loop to keep me company. Do you think I might find something to occupy my time with?”

Ianto clenched his jaw shut once more and looked at the camera, nodding his head every so slightly.

“I thought so. And imagine too, how much more turned on I get by the thought of you on my bed, all your control undone as I make you come apart?”

Ianto could feel the car slowing, which was a welcome distraction, although he could not honestly say that he had paid any attention to where they were going. “We’re almost there,” he warned Jack and immediately regretted his choice of words.

“I’m almost there too; the thought of you undone is all it takes.” Jack’s voice was strained and then he groaned.

Upon hearing that sinful sound, Ianto bit his lip deep enough to draw blood in an effort to keep quiet. As soon as the car stopped, he leapt out, buttoning his coat in an effort to preserve his dignity. Through his comms unit, he could hear Jack’s relaxed chuckle.

“This was fun, we should do it again some time.”

“Are you quite finished?” Ianto asked, his voice tight with annoyance.

“I am indeed, for the time being. Although I have plenty of stamina, if that’s what you’re wondering. But you may go now, with my compliments. Enjoy the pick up.” He could hear the grin in Jack’s words.

Ianto disconnected the comms without a word and pulled out his PDA to pinpoint the exact location of the Rift spike.

Owen, who had been driving and therefore had not been able to pay as much attention to Ianto as the others, hurried to catch up with him. “What was that all about?”

“Mind your own bloody business, Owen,” Ianto snapped and strode away, leaving the others to exchange puzzled looks and to follow him a slower pace.

When Ianto walked into the Hub a few hours later, he was aching in a way that had very little to do with the heavy lifting of space junk they had been doing. Jack was conspicuously absent from the main area of the Hub and when Ianto went to start a fresh batch of coffee, he found that his supplies of decaf had vanished. On the counter in their stead was a memory stick with a post-it note attached to it, which read:

‘I thought you too might like a copy…’

* * *

It had been two weeks since the SUV incident and Jack was getting nervous. There had been no repercussions from his stunt, at least none that he could spot. Ianto had treated him at all times with utmost professionalism, and there was no indication that he was plotting any sort of revenge. They had both gone about their daily tasks as if the game they had been playing and the sexual tension between them had never existed at all.

More than once it had occurred to Jack that this might in actual fact be Ianto’s revenge, this distancing himself from the game. It worried Jack that they might not be playing anymore. He had enjoyed their battle of wills, almost as much as he had enjoyed the sweet anticipation of what would inevitably wait for them at the end of the road.

But now nothing was certain and Jack found himself giving voice to his impatience.

They had finished a case debrief in the conference room and the others had returned to their desks. Ianto had stayed behind upon a pointed look from Jack and they were now alone in the well lit room.

They stared at each other in silence across the conference room table.

“It’s your move,” Jack said eventually, his tone husky.

“I know,” Ianto acknowledged, but he stayed where he was.

He remained silent for a long while, but when he finally spoke his voice was full of determination.

“Send the others home for the night.”

“Why?” Jack asked, puzzled.

“You and I have some things to do and they’re best done in private.”

Hope stirred in Jack’s mind as he activated his comms unit. “Tosh, the Rift is currently pretty quiet, so I suggest you and the others go home early. Enjoy the respite while it lasts. I’ll tell Ianto to do the same.”

After a pause while Tosh replied, Jack clicked off his comms and turned back to Ianto. “Now what?”

Ianto walked over to the door. “Now you have some paperwork to go through.”

Jack’s face fell as disappointment washed over him. “That’s it?”

“Yes.” Ianto held his hand up to stop Jack from interrupting him. “Until the others have gone home.”

The spark of hope fluttered back to life. “And then?”

Ianto flashed him a smile full of heat. “And then I do believe the plan involved you undressing me and my being spread out on your bed.”

“That’s it?” Jack asked again.

Doubt flickered over Ianto’s face. “Isn’t that enough?”

Jack realised what his words had inadvertently implied. “That’s not what I meant!” he rushed to explain. “I mean, what about the game? Who won?”

Ianto tilted his head to the side as he regarded Jack. “Does it matter? We were both playing for the same ultimate goal. And I think the game has gone on long enough, don’t you?”

Shifting his weight from one foot to another, Jack thought about Ianto’s words. “I think you’re right. This has been fun, but I suspect that’s yet to come will be so much better.”

With a nod Ianto opened the door. He raised an eyebrow in clear challenge. “Coming?”

Jack nearly tripped over a chair in his haste to get to the door. “I sure hope so.” 

As he followed Ianto out, Jack realised that once again Ianto Jones had outplayed him.


End file.
